


Ivory and Wire and Pearls

by ho_sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_sehun/pseuds/ho_sehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris can see a bump in her throat and realizes that she's not a girl, just a really pretty boy in a really pretty dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory and Wire and Pearls

Kris is halfway through changing after practice when he gets the text from Yixing.  
  
    _yo left bag in theatre can u pick it up pls ill try 2 teach u 2 dance or smth xxxxxx_  
  
Kris rolls his eyes and texts back as he tries to pull his shirt over his head one handed.  
  
 _clean my locker and ill think about it_  
  
His phone buzzes just a second later.  
  
 _ill bake u cookies take it or leave it_  
  
    _no pot_ , Kris texts back.  
  
    _ㅠㅠ_  
  
Kris throws his bag over his shoulder and considers it a win.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kris is questioning his friendship by the time he finally gets to the theatre, having forgotten that it was pretty much on the opposite side of the school from the basketball courts; Yixing had better cook a great batch of cookies.  
  
When he reaches for the door, he's pleased to find it unlocked until he sees that the lights backstage are still on, which means he either has to abandon Yixing's bag (and probably let him get detention for whatever bud is left lying around in it) or brave running into some teacher or a theatre kid, all of whom are pretty much as weird as his friend.  
  
Kris pushes the door open, just a tad, only enough to see if he can get through without running into anybody. Just his luck, there's a girl standing directly in his path to what he's fairly certain is Yixing's backpack, at the far wall. He's about to push the door farther open, announce his presence before the girl does something like decide to change clothes or something when she turns, just a little, not enough to see Kris, yet, and Kris can see a bump in her throat and realizes that she's not a girl, just a really pretty boy in a really pretty dress. The dress isn't as pretty as the boy, though, it's obviously a stage costume made of scratchy cotton or something, and it seems almost a shame that he's wearing it. Kris actually realizes what he just thought and physically shakes himself.  
  
Which catches the boy's attention. Uh-oh.  
  
The boy spins around, his eyes wide and scared, and he makes to cover his chest like it could hide the fact that he's wearing a dress. He frantically looks around for something to cover himself with, and only seems to find his discarded t-shirt, which he grabs onto and holds in front of himself. His fingers grip so tightly that his knuckles turn white.  
  
“Sorry,” Kris says, and it sounds loud in the room. He'll never admit that his voice cracks. “Sorry, I. I'm supposed to get my friend's backpack?” He gestures at the bag on the bench behind behind the boy.  
  
The boy startles when the hand goes up, so Kris puts it down quickly. “Sorry,” he says again. “I'll just...” he shuffles around the boy, trying not to notice how the pink of the dress looks against his skin. He can't _help_ but notice the fact that the dress is a little big for the boy, and it's slipping down in the back; Kris can see the shadows made by his shoulder blades. Kris grabs the bag and hurries back to the door.  
  
“I'm Kris,” he says as he stands there awkwardly, not sure if he should say goodbye or something.  
  
“Baekhyun,” the boy answers, seemingly by habit as his face has not lost the half terrified half shocked look.  
  
“Well,” Kris says, shuffling his feet. “I'll see you around?” Baekhyun stays stock still, so Kris moves to turn away, then turns back just as quickly. Baekhyun hasn't moved an inch. “It looks nice on you, by the way.”  
  
Kris turns tail and runs.  
  


* * *

  
  
To say that Kris doesn't think about the boy again is a lie, because that night it's pretty much all he can do.  
  
He goes to Yixing's house for his promised cookies and, of course, Yixing hasn't even started them yet.  
  
“Have to do everything myself,” he says as he pushes his friend into the kitchen, because he'll be damned if he has to make his thank you cookies all on his own.  
  
They work quietly for around five minutes, silence only broken by Yixing's occasional singing random song lyrics. Finally Kris' curiosity gets the better of him.  
  
“Do you know a Baekhyun?” Kris asks, not looking at Yixing and instead focusing completely on mixing the cookie batter.  
  
“Yeah,” Yixing says, “Byun Baekhyun. He's in my drama class, and the club. Why?”  
  
“I ran into him,” he says, mixing even harder. “He was... cleaning up in the theatre. He seemed nice?” Not that Kris could really say. But he definitely wasn't going to say that he seemed pretty or something stupid like that.  
  
“Ah,” Yixing says, and he doesn't seem surprised, so Kris supposes he made the right choice. “He's in it for the musicals,” his friend continues, reaching over to try to grab some cookie dough; Kris hits his hand with the spoon. “Owww,” Yixing whines.  
  
“He sings?” Kris asks, ignoring Yixing's pouting. He's not even sure _why_ he's asking, really, maybe he just wants to try to see more of Baekhyun beyond his scared eyes.  
  
“Voice like an angel,” Yixing confirms, “I'm not much of a singer and even I can see that.” He reaches for the cookie dough again, and this time Kris let's him have it, too busy thinking of what Baekhyun might sound when he sings. He clears his throat.  
  
“So,” he says, more loudly than he had planned, “are you going to cook these for me or what?”  
  


* * *

  
  
At school the next day, Kris is just as distracted. He almost runs into lockers three times and, on one notable occasion, Tao, who actually tries to apologize to Kris until he ruffles the Tao's hair and asks 'Isn't that Sehun over there?' He keeps finding himself looking over the sea of heads, looking for the chocolate colored hair of Byun Baekhyun. He's not even sure exactly what Baekhyun would look like in jeans, he realizes, and gives up his search by lunch. Not paying attention to anything around him isn't actually going to end up helping him.  
  
Halfway through lunch, in the middle of protecting his food from Jongdae on his right side and Lu Han on his left, both trying to grab at his chips and apple slices from either side, he looks up and sees Baekhyun, in a pair of jeans and a hoodie, a snapback sitting cockeyed on his head. He looks good. Also really confused and still a little scared. Kris stops trying to fight off the grabbing hands and immediately gives up the rights to both of his side dishes.  
  
“Kriiis,” Luhan whines, even as he stuffs chips in his mouth “you're no fun. What gives?”  
  
“Nothing,” Kris says, “nothing just-” Baekhyun is striding purposefully towards their table. “Give me a second,” he says, standing up, then pointing at Tao, “protect my sandwich.” At least he'll have one thing to eat. Kris walks up to meet Baekhyun who, instead of stopping when they're face to face, simply grabs Kris' arm and drags him out of the cafeteria and into the hall.  
  
“Um,” Kris says, when they stop.  
  
“What the hell?” Baekhyun asks, glaring up at Kris and finally, _finally_ , there's no fear in his eyes. The confusion is still there.  
  
“What do you mean, what the hell?” Kris asks. “That should be my line.”  
  
“You didn't tell anyone,” Baekhyun says, pushing his finger into Kris' chest.  
  
It's Kris' turn to be confused. “Did... did you want me to?”  
  
“No!” Baekhyun says, flailing his arms.  
  
“Then,” Kris asks, “what's the problem?”  
  
Baekhyun sputters, then makes a frustrated noise deep in his throat.  
  
“Are you waiting or something?” He accuses. “Do you want to blackmail me?”  
  
“Of course not!” Kris defends himself. “I'm not going to tell anyone! Why would I?”  
  
“Because!” Baekhyun growls, “Because I-” he leans in closer to Kris' chest, “you know,” he whispers.  
  
Baekhyun's shoulders are shaking. He's not crying, but it really looks like he's about to freak out. Kris does the only thing he can think of and puts his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders, stilling them.  
  
“I'm not going to tell,” he assures, calmer this time. “It's not my place, anyway.”  
  
“It's just,” Baekhyun whispered, and Kris had to lean lower to hear him, “it's weird.”  
  
“It's not weird,” Kris assures, lowering his voice to meet Baekhyun's. “I said you looked nice, didn't I? I don't say that to just anybody.” Baekhyun looked up with a blush across his cheeks. “The only weird thing about it was that it didn't fit. You should work on that, by the way, measure or something.”  
  
Baekhyun giggles, and it sounds kind of hysterical, but less hysterical than his freaking out had sounded. “Sorry,” Baekhyun says as Kris let's his hands rub up and down the tops of Baekhyun's arms, just a little, because the other boy was still shaking under his hands.  
  
“Hey,” Kris says, and Baekhyun looks back up at him, “you wanna eat lunch with us?”  
  
Baekhyun gapes. “Sure.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Kris is home, playing some Tekken, when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pauses the game and pulls the phone out of his pocket.  
  
    _What are you up to?_  
  
The name is **_Baekhyun~_** and Kris remembered Baekhyun shyly coming up to him before they parted in the cafeteria and asking for his phone, adding his name into the phone and the looking up at Kris through his hair. “Sorry about earlier,” he'd said as he pushed the phone back into Kris' hands, “and thanks. I'll text.”  
  
Kris smiles stupidly at his phone.  
  
    _playing tekken_ he sends back, not bothering to to pick his controller back up, instead holding his phone in both hands and bringing his legs up to sit cross-legged on his bed.  
  
    _You still play Tekken?_  
  
    _something wrong w tekken?_ He's smiling at his phone as he hits send.  
  
    _No!_ Kris reads. _I still play Tekken. Just didn't know anyone else did._  
  
Kris stares at his phone for a while, worrying at the buttons and turning it over and over in his hands. Baekhyun was really pretty and actually funny and had just this morning thought he was going to out him to the entire school. But Kris really wanted to get to know him, even though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of the way his shoulders had shook under Kris' hands this afternoon, or the way he snorted when he laughed too hard.  
  
    _you wanna come over after school tomorrow? we can tournament. i have practice but its only 1 hr_  
  
Kris hurriedly sets his phone aside and grabs his controller. He plays until the fight is over and he finally gets up the courage to pick his phone up again.  
  
    _Sounds great! I'll just do some hw until you're done._  
  
Kris most certainly doesn't wiggle in place.  
  
About an hour later, however, on his way back from a trip to the bathroom, he finds himself stopping in the open door to his sister's room. She'd gone away to college three years previous, and everything in her room had stayed the same including, he remembers, most of the clothes in her closet. She'd outgrown them by far, but no one has actually had the time to do anything about them. He stands in the doorway for a few more seconds before pulling his phone back out and hurrying to his room, going to his contact list and dialing his sister's number.  
  
“Sup, baby bro,” is the first thing she says, and Kris sighs.  
  
“Nothing,” he answers, “how are classes?”  
  
“The usual,” she says, “too many boring ones and not enough fun ones. What has you calling?”  
  
“A favor, actually,” he says, and he hears her laugh on he other side.  
  
“Haven't talked in a month and the first thing you want from me is a favor, _Kevin_ ,” she teases.  
  
“Don't be like that, _Kathy_ ,” he teases right back, and they laugh together for a few seconds. He really needs to call his sister more.  
  
“Really, though,” she says when they've calmed down, “what's the favor? As long as I can do it, you know I will, baby bro.”  
  
“It's nothing big,” Kris answers, picking at a loose tread of yarn on the quilt on his bed. “I was just wondering, you know the clothes you left in your room?” He waits for her sound of conformation before continuing. “I have a friend and he,” Kris pauses, then, “his sister has a birthday coming up and he can't afford to buy her a present. I was hoping maybe he could give her some of your clothes?”  
  
“Were you?” she asks, not sounding convinced at all, but luckily she doesn't push it any further. “He can take anything he needs,” she says, and Kris doesn't sigh in relief, but his shoulders do slump a little. “I'm going to get rid of them, anyways. Eventually.”  
  
Kris thanks her profusely, which he's sure doesn't make her believe his story any more than she had previously, but he doesn't really care. They hang up with promises to talk more often and Kris lets himself fall back on his bed.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day, Kris waits outside the gym doors, looking both ways down the hall. He's almost ready to go in, sure that Baekhyun had decided to wait outside or in an empty classroom or something, when his phone buzzes, an _On my way_ text from Baekhyun shining on the screen. He hides his stupid smile and stuffs his phone in his pocket, and something like three minutes later, Baekhyun comes running around the corner.  
  
“Kris!” Baekhyun called. “You didn't have to wait.”  
  
“Practice hasn't started, yet,” Kris assures. He pushes the gym door open and holds it open for Baekhyun, who looks surprised before ducking past Kris and murmuring a 'thank you.'  
  
“Coach doesn't mind if people sit on the benches over here,” Kris explains as he leads Baekhyun into the gym, waving his arm in the direction of the benches. “We meet over there, so that's off limits. I think he thinks people are going to spy on our plays or something.”  
  
Baekhyun laughs and pushes him in the direction of the dressing rooms, where Chanyeol is jumping up and down and waving at him to come get changed. Kris watches out of the corner of his eye as Baekhyun climbs halfway up the bleachers and settles down against the side and pulls some books out of his bag.  
  
All throughout practice, Kris finds himself working harder than usual, especially for a practice that doesn't even have a scrimmage match. By the end of practice he's covered in sweat and his legs are shaky from exertion. He'd normally take his time in the showers, until the hot water loosened his shoulders and made him feel like he hadn't just sweat his body weight, but this time he takes a quick shower and hurries out, still pulling on his shoes as he waves away Chanyeol's invitation to go get something to eat.  
  
“Hey,” he calls to Baekhyun from the bottom of the bleachers. Baekhyun looks up and grins, stuffing his books back into his bag and jumping down, taking two steps at a time. On the last step, he trips forward, eyes widening and arms going out as he tips forward, his fall broken by Kris' chest. Kris takes a step back for stability, then his hands come to wrap around the top of Baekhyun's arms.  
  
“Watch out,” he says, and his voice is lower than he expects.  
  
“Sorry,” Baekhyun says, matching his tone. He's still for a second, then pulls himself back and laughs. “You were great out there.”  
  
“Yeah?” Kris asks, rubbing the shower-wet hair on the back of his head, his voice sounds embarrassingly shy. He clears his throat.  
  
“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees. “I mean I don't know much about basketball, I tried to play in elementary. But I watch it and you were better than a lot of people I've seen at real games.”  
  
Kris chuckles nervously. “You're just saying that so I'll let you win some matches,” he says, bumping into Baekhyun's side. Baekhyun bumps back, and on the whole walk to Kris' their arms touch.  
  


* * *

  
  
When they get to Kris' house, Kris gives him a bare bones tour, mostly consisting of waving his hand in directions as he says 'living room, kitchen, hallway, window' on their way to his room. He lingers in front of his sister's room and decides to get the possibility of awkwardness over with; if he doesn't, he'll be thinking about it all evening.  
  
“Wait,” he says to Baekhyun, who's about to head into the room that Kris had gestured at with a 'my room.'  
  
Baekhyun takes a couple of steps back until he's beside Kris again, staring into the room in front of them.  
  
Kris clears his throat one, two times. “So,” he says, and he doesn't look down at the other boy. “My sister has all these clothes that... well they don't fit her anymore. And she said I could give them to someone.” Baekhyun pulls in a small breath beside him. “I didn't tell her who, or anything,” Kris says, quickly, “like I said, it's not my place, but. Yeah.” He scuffs a bare foot on the carpet.  
  
It's quiet for at least a minute, and Kris finally looks down at Baekhyun, only to find the younger boy looking up at him with something close to awe on his face. His lips are parted and very pretty looking, Kris shakes himself mentally.  
  
“If you don't want them,” Kris starts.  
  
“Kris,” Baekhyun breaths, “do you- are you sure?”  
  
“Sure,” Kris says, and he can't look away from Baekhyun's eyes. “No one else is using them and I thought, well, you could find something that you really like instead of just having to use whatever's sitting around in the theatre.”  
  
Baekhyun reaches up, almost like he's wanting to grab at Kris' shirt, then seems to change his mind halfway through. “Thank you,” he says, and there's so much feeling in his voice that it's hard for Kris to breath.  
  
“No problem,” Kris says, and he's pretty sure he's blushing. Luckily, Baekhyun is no longer looking at him, instead staring longingly into the room. "You," Kris' voice cracks. "You can go in, if you want."  
  
"Oh," Baekhyun says, then takes a step in, and another, and another until he's standing in front of the closet. He pulls the doors open and says, "Oh," again. He looks back at Kris and he has a smile so bright on his face that Kris does lose his breath for a second. He follows Baekhyun in until he's behind him at the closet.  
  
"There's so much," Baekhyun says, "what can I-?"  
  
"Anything," Kris says, "she was planning on getting rid of it all at some point. Like I said, it doesn't fit her anymore."  
  
Baekhyun reaches out and runs his hands over the hangers. "I don't know where to start."  
  
Kris reaches out for a dress that's almost the same color as the dress he'd walked in on Baekhyun wearing. He doesn't know much about dresses or anything, but the fabric looks soft. "I think this one might look nice," he says, holding it in in Baekhyun's line of sight.  
  
Baekhyun grabs it and, gently, holds it in front of him. Kris doesn't let go of the hanger and pulls it up a little so it's hanging where it would if Baekhyun had it on. Baekhyun runs one hand down the fabric reverently.  
  
"Yes," he says, "I think that this will be great."  
  
The dress seems to break whatever's holding Baekhyun back, because he's suddenly shuffling through the clothes with one hand, the other still holding the first dress tightly to his chest, and it's wonderful to see Baekhyun so enthused. So wonderful, in fact, that it takes Kris about a minute to realize that he's still standing right behind Baekhyun, close enough that Baekhyun is actually leaning back a little bit to rest his back against Kris' front.  
  
Kris steps back, under the guise of going to the dresser on the connecting wall. “There are some socks and tights in these bottom drawers, I think,” he says. “I don't want to check, though,” he adds, “I think it'd scar you less to accidentally open my sister's underwear drawer than it would me.” Baekhyun's laughter is carefree as he lays a few dresses carefully on the bed, along with a few blouses and skirts.  
  
When he's finished there's a small pile on the bed and Baekhyun's looking at it in dismay.  
  
“What's wrong?” Kris asks, coming from where he had settled against the door to watch Baekhyun jump around from closet to drawers happily to stand at Baekhyun's side.  
  
“I took too much,” Baekhyun answers, his voice distressed. “I'm sorry; I got so overwhelmed.”  
  
“You barely took anything,” Kris says. “These things have been sitting around for three years, Baekhyun. I'm glad that they're finally going to be with someone who wants them. And I'm sure my sister is, too.”  
  
Baekhyun is silent for a few seconds, biting his lips. When he finally moves, Kris is stunned by two thin arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Baekhyun squeezes his arms and lays his head on Kris' chest, right below his shoulder.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispers, “so much.”  
  
“They're just some clothes,” Kris answers, but he brings his hands up to Baekhyun's back and lets one drift up and down the back of his hoodie. Baekhyun shakes his head against Kris.  
  
“Not just the clothes,” he says. “Everything.” He squeezes around Kris' waist one more time then pulls back. “So,” he says, “Tekken?”  
  
“Do you wanna-?” Kris hesitates and waves his hand at the clothes that Baekhyun was now picking off of the bed.  
  
“Oh,” Baekhyun says. “Maybe... maybe later. Thanks, though.” He smiles at Kris as he looks up through his hair, arms wrapped tightly around his new dresses and skirts. “Again.”  
  


* * *

  
  
They're five matches into Tekken, Kris at 3 wins and Baekhyun at 2, when Baekhyun hesitates before choosing a character.  
  
“C-could I use your bathroom?” Baekhyun asks.  
  
“Sure,” Kris answers, “it's just that door.” He waves at the door that connects to the bathroom that he used to share with his sister. Baekhyun gets up and Kris doesn't say anything when he sees Baekhyun grab something off of the top of his clothes pile. He smiles to himself.  
  
While Baekhyun is in the bathroom, Kris sits, not paying attention to anything. He absentmindedly switches between characters and tries very hard not to think about Baekhyun's warmth against his chest when he hugged him. He jumps when the door opens, just a crack. He sets the controller down in a very controlled drop and turns to look at the bathroom door, where Baekhyun's head is visible sticking from inside the bathroom.  
  
“Don't,” Baekhyun starts, “don't laugh, okay?”  
  
“Of course I won't,” Kris says and Baekhyun seems to take a steadying breath before he slips out of the door, slowly, keeping his back to Kris the whole time and closing the door softly. He stands with his forehead against the door. “Baekhyun?” Kris asks.  
  
“Sorry,” Baekhyun says, “this is new. No one's ever seen me like this.”  
  
“Well,” Kris says, “I have. And I can see from here that this one fits you better. I'm not going to make fun or something.”  
  
That seems to give Baekhyun all the courage he needs, and he slowly turns. His crosses his his hands in front of him and refuses to look Kris in the eyes.  
  
“Wow,” Kris breathes, and he means it. Baekhyun has changed into the pink dress that Kris had picked out for him, the color makes his skin look brighter than his plain brown hoodie had. Thick straps take the place of sleeves, and his shoulders stand out, thin and soft, because of it. The top of the dress ends just below his chest, and it helps hide the fact that there's nothing filling out the top half, which Kris thinks wouldn't really change how amazing it looks on Baekhyun either way. The skirt is lace and falls just below Baekhyun's knees, and just below his knees are a pair of thin, white socks.  
  
“Does it look ridiculous?” Baekhyun asks, pulling at his fingers.  
  
“It looks amazing,” Kris says. “You look amazing.  
  
Baekhyun smiles up at him shyly and the tension in his body seems to lessen.  
  
“Okay,” he says, walking back to his spot beside Kris on the edge of the bed and picking his controller back up, quickly selecting his character. “Now wasn't I just about to kick your ass?”  
  
Kris laughs. “You wish,” he says, choosing his own character just as quickly.  
  
“Bring it,” Baekhyun says, and leans over to press his shoulder against Kris'. He doesn't move the rest of the evening.  
  


* * *

  
  
It's a week after the night with the clothes that the snapchats start. Baekhyun sends pictures of himself in different outfits to Kris with little comments. A picture of Baekhyun and in a flowly black skirt and a white blouse captioned ' _parents on datenight supposed to be doing hw._ ' Baekhyun in a mirror wearing a yellow lace dress ' _studying bio, too much work._ ' Baekhyun wearing a brown floor length dress ' _home alone & cleaning the house._' There's more, too, and Baekhyun looks wonderful and happy in every of them. Kris wants to take a screenshot of every one of them, but he doesn't want Baekhyun to think he's saving them for any nefarious means.  
  
Kris sends pictures back, too. Nothing so great as Baekhyun's, just pictures of random things he sees through the day. A picture of the menu at an “authentic” Chinese restaurant with the caption ' _transl: very taste duck_.' His math homework with ' _????????????_ ' And, on one very brave occasion, a mannequin in the window wearing a pure white dress with ' _it'd look better on you._ '  
  
They keep spending time together, too. Baekhyun will come over to play video games, they branch out from Tekken but stay around fighting games because it's the only type that either of them are actually good at. They also add on study meetings and sometimes Baekhyun comes over to watch a game with Kris, and he actually seems to enjoy it. It's all very distressing to Kris.  
  
Because now, whenever Baekhyun smiles at him or brushes their hands together, Kris' heart jumps and his breath catches in his throat. Kris has had crushes before, but all of them have lasted for about three or four days. This crush, because that's what it is, on Baekhyun is three weeks in and the fluttering in his chest every time Baekhyun does something particularly cute (which, unfortunately, is most things) or looks at him shyly because he's wearing a dress that Kris hasn't seen him in yet doesn't seem to die down with time; in fact, every day Kris can feel his infatuation getting stronger and even more distressing, so he decides to do the only thing he can do.  
  
Kris pulls out his phone and types a text to Baekhyun.  
  
    _hey meet me after practice tmrw?_  
  
It isn't more than a minute when Kris' phone buzzes.  
  
    _See you then!_  
  


* * *

  
  
Baekhyun shows up halfway through practice and Kris immediately fumbles on his lay-up. He manages to catch himself in time to correct his steps and not make a fool of himself, but he's off for the rest of practice. No one else on the team seems to notice it, so he thinks he makes it out free until practice is done and, instead of going to the locker room to shower and change, he jogs straight to the bleachers where Baekhyun is sitting, no book open this time.  
  
The first thing out of Baekhyun's mouth is, “You were off today,” and Kris falls for him a little more.  
  
“I was thinking a lot,” Kris answers. He feels sweat slipping down the back of his neck and begins to regret his decision to skip the shower in favor of getting this off his chest as quickly as possible.  
  
Baekhyun doesn't seem to notice or care about the fact that Kris is pretty much sweating half his body weight. “Be careful,” he says and smiles and Kris' heart jumps in a way that hearts should not.  
  
“I was thinking about you,” Kris says, and it all comes out in a rush even though he specifically practiced these words the entire night before.  
  
“Yeah?” Baekhyun asks. His voice is suddenly much quieter than before and Kris is surprised that he can hear it over the sound of his own heart.  
  
“Yeah,” Kris answers and wipes his hands up and down on his shorts; it doesn't do any good and his hands just glide over the material.  
  
“You were thinking?” Baekhyun prompts.  
  
“Yeah,” Kris says again, and he can feel himself making this more awkward.  
  
“Kris,” Baekhyun says, grabbing his wrist even though it must be just as sweaty as the rest of him. “It's just me.”  
  
And he's right, it's just Baekhyun. Kris takes a steadying breath.  
  
“Would you like to come over tomorrow night?” he asks. “For a date.”  
  
Baekhyun's hand stills on his wrist and he doesn't say anything for at least five seconds, Kris loses count when he gets distracted by Baekhyun's eyelashes when he blinks. He thinks he can feel his heart beating straight out of his chest.  
  
“Yes,” Baekhyun finally says, and smiles at him just as brightly as he had the night Kris had given him his sister's clothes.  
  
“Yes?” Kris asks.  
  
“Yes!” Baekhyun says, and Kris is sure the laughter in his eyes is a mix of with him and at him equally. Baekhyun's hand slides down until he's holding onto Kris'. “Your house?” he asks.  
  
“My house,” Kris confirms. “I have plans.”  
  
“We're not going to play Tekken on our first date, are we?” Baekhyun laughs.  
  
“You're going to ruin my plans,” Kris says, then squeezes a little on Baekhyun's hand. “I'm going to get you dinner, like a regular first date,” Kris explains. “It's just, my dad's on a business trip and mom went with him. I just thought, if you wanted to dress up,” and he squeezes the hand once more, so he doesn't have to say anything that Baekhyun would be upset to have said in public.  
  
“Kris?” Baekhyun asks, and his voice is low again, his eyes are bright.  
  
“Is seven okay?” Kris asks.  
  
“It's wonderful,” Baekhyun answers.  
  
“Great!” Kris says, then he coughs and says, “that's great.” He looks down at himself, still in his shorts and tank, and smiles down at Baekhyun. “I should probably go wash up,” he says.  
  
“Probably,” Baekhyun says, but he waits a few more seconds before finally releasing Kris' hand. Kris takes a few steps backwards towards the locker room, not quite yet willing to look around and lose his view of Baekhyun's smile. After a few more steps, Kris finally gets himself to turn around only to spin back when Baekhyun calls out “Kris?”  
  
“Yeah?” Kris asks.  
  
“I'm happy,” Baekhyun says, then he grabs his bag and walks out of the gym, not taking his eyes off of Kris until he reaches the door.  
  
Kris feels like flying.

* * *

  
  
Kris feels like freaking out  
  
He's sure that this seemed like a much less terrifying idea earlier; even just this morning Kris had happily made a checklist of things to do for his date with Baekhyun, but now, as he checks over the list for the fifth time, he feels like there's surely something he's missing that would ruin the whole night.  
  
He' worrying himself sick with thoughts of ' _crap my parents aren't supposed to be home for another day, right?_ ' when he hears the doorbell ring. He looks down at himself just to make sure that he did remember to put on clothes before hurrying to the door.  
  
"You came," is the first thing he says to Baekhyun when he opens the door, then "you put on make-up."  
  
Baekhyun looks down and tucks some hair behind his ear, but it's short enough that it slides out again right away. "Does it look weird?" He asks. "I usually just put on eyeliner, but-"  
  
"It looks great," Kris assures him, because it really does. It's not much, just dark eyeliner and some grey shadow on his eyes, and maybe some lip-gloss, Kris has never considered himself a make-up expert. He opens the door and lets Baekhyun in. "Did you want to change?" He asks, then adds, "not that you need to, you look great. Really great." Kris really wishes that he could shut up.  
  
“Kris,” Baekhyun says, and reaches out a hand to grab just below Kris' elbow, and he presses his thumb into the soft skin there, “I'm the boy about to go put on a dress, do you really think you're the one who should be freaking out?”  
  
Kris lifts the hand on the arm that Baekhyun is holding and cups Baekhun's elbow in his hand. “Sorry,” he says, “you're just really great.”  
  
“I've also stayed up with you until 3 am kicking your ass at Street Fighter,” Baekhyun says. “Should I get changed in your bathroom?”  
  
“No!” Kris says and Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. “You should use the one down here,” Kris explains, “you can't see my room, yet.”  
  
“Be mysterious, then,” Baekhyun says, but he's smiling as he heads down the hall.  
  
Kris immediately rushes upstairs to his room and lights the candle on the center of the table that he had dragged up for just this occasion. Then he looks around the room and is hit with a new wave of 'oh shit' because this is his first date with the guy who's smelled him after basketball practice and he put a white tablecloth on the table and he has fucking _candles_. He's considering getting rid of everything but the food when he hears a hesitant knock on his door and Baekhyun calling is name.  
  
"Come in," he says quickly, partially to stop himself before he does something stupid, like trying to hide everything underneath the bed or something.  
  
Baekhyun opens the door and steps in without much hesitation, much more comfortable in his skin (and dress) than he had been the first time he'd stepped into Kris' room in a dress. He looks pretty in a plain black dress that falls to his mid thighs; the sleeves are made of lace. Baekhyun is wearing no stockings for the first time and Kris has to drag his eyes away, but not before he sees that Baekhyun's legs are smoothly shaven.  
  
“Wow,” Kris says as Baekhyun closes the door behind him, and he can't help but repeat himself. Baekhyun smiles shyly and does a a full spin, and the dress kind of twirls up as he does. Kris takes the few steps over to him and grabs his hand shyly, just holding onto his fingers. “You look amazing,” he says, and Baekhyun ducks his head when he smiles.  
  
“Thanks,” Baekhyun says when he looks up, “you don't look half bad yourself,” he adds, pulling at the collar of Kris' dark blue shirt. Kris grins and he's sure that he's showing way too much gum but really can't stop himself. “So,” Baekhyun says when he smooths his hand over Kris' shoulder and let's it drop back by his side, craning his head to see around Kris' body, “what's the secret that kept me out in the cold?”  
  
“It's the same temperature upstairs as it is downstairs,” Kris denies, but he steps aside and uses the movement as a clever ruse to situate his hand more firmly around Baekhyun's.  
  
“Dinner,” Kris explains, as Baekhyun takes in the table and chairs that Kris had dragged into his room.  
  
“You didn't make dinner,” Baekhyun says, “that's too much work.”  
  
“I got Chinese,” Kris says.  
  
“You always say it's not real Chinese,” Baekhyun laughs. He squeezes Kris' hand and Kris feels warmth travel up the whole of his arm.  
  
“It's not,” Kris says, “but it tastes good. And you like it,” he admits. Baekhyun slots their fingers together for just a second, then pulls his hand away to walk to the table.  
  
“Well,” he says, pulling his chair out and smoothing his dress under him as he sits down in the chair, “we don't want it to get cold.”  
  
The dinner goes well, much better than Kris had worked up in his mind. They talk about class and basketball, Kris' sister and Baekhyun's pet dog and by the time they're finished, they're talking as comfortably as if Baekhyun is just over to play video games; the only difference is that they each have their arms stretched across the table so their hands meet in the middle, Kris running his fingers up and down Baekhyun's smaller ones.  
  
“I should probably go,” Baekhyun finally says, half an hour after they've finished their meals, Kris' hand completely covering his as his thumb runs across his skin. He doesn't sound like he wants to. “My parents are expecting me home,” he sighs. He turns his hand upside down and whispers his fingers along Kris' wrist. “I should go change.” The soft smile as he says it drags one from Kris and he manages to pull his hand away from Baekhyun's, which gives the other boy the push to head downstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Kris follows him down and waits, perching uncomfortably on the arm of the couch in the living room. When Baekhyun exits the bathroom his face is free of makeup and he's back in his plain tshirt and jeans, but he doesn't look any worse for it.  
  
“Wow,” Kris says, mirroring his earlier sentiments, smiling when Baekhyun looks at him in surprise. “You look amazing.”  
  
Baekhyun lets out a happy little sound and hurries over to Kris. “Thank you,” Baekhyun says, “for asking me out. I wasn't- I never would have been able to I don't think.”  
  
“No?” Kris asks, and, emboldened by Baekhyun's pink cheeks, he runs his hand down Baekhyun's arm until he can hold Baekhyun's hand in his.  
  
“No,” Baekhyun confirms. “I already felt like I had something so great with you,” he explains, “you accepted me and kept my secrets and actually seemed to like spending time with me. I didn't want to mess that up.”  
  
Kris feels his look soften as he looks down at Baekhyun. “I'm glad I did, too, then,” Kris says and does the next bravest thing that he's done all week and leans down until he's a hair's width from Baekhyun's face. “Is this something that you'll be glad I did?” he asks.  
  
Baekhyun doesn't answer in words, but closes his eyes and leans forward the little bit until their lips press together. Baekhyun's lips are softer than Kris expected, and he wonders if that's because of the lip gloss he had been wearing earlier. He stops wondering when Baekhyun's hand comes up to rest on his neck and he tilts his head slightly and opens his mouth just slightly, just enough that Kris can feel moist on his lips. They stay that way, not moving, just pressing into each other for a few seconds until Baekhyun pulls back, and it's only when Baekhyun appears to lower that Kris realizes that the other boy had pushed himself up to his toes to get more pressure.  
  
“Is that a yes?” Kris laughs and Baekhyun pinches the back of his neck before leaning up to press another short kiss to his lips.  
  
“It was a yes,” Baekhyun says, “and a question.” Kris raises and eyebrow and Baekhyun explains, “can we do this again?”  
  
“The kissing or the date?” Kris asks, unable to help himself and Baekhyun sticks his tongue out. Kris kind of wants to lean in and pull it into his mouth.  
  
“Both,” Baekhyun says, pushing a little at Kris' shoulder.  
  
“Byun Baekhyun,” Kris says, “are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?”  
  
Baekhyun squeaks. “I'm- you- maybe,” he stutters.  
  
“Well that's good,” Kris says, and something about Baekhyun must make Kris feel brave because he continues, “because I maybe want you to be my boyfriend too.”


End file.
